


evening comforts

by ddoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Names, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: yuta wants to try something new and jaehyun really wants to too...he just needs someone to hold his hand





	evening comforts

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyun is an absolute sweetheart that’s all i have to say 
> 
> a/n: this fic is non-sexual, but there are definitely some more explicit undertones (it’s really pretty fluffy, though)

Jaehyun shifts hesitantly, simultaneously trying to push into Yuta’s firm embrace and lift himself off of the man’s lap.

 

“Baby,” Yuta chides him gently, tightening his grip and tugging Jaehyun back down so they’re pressed as close as can be. Jaehyun melts against him, some of his worry and tension draining away. “Just relax, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” Jaehyun hums, but worries the hem of Yuta’s shirt between his fingers. 

 

“I know that,” Jaehyun mumbles. He peeks up at Yuta through his bangs. He’s taller than Yuta, even when he’s settled in his lap, but he’s curling in on himself which makes him seem much smaller. It’s cute. 

 

“Then why are you so nervous, lovey dove?” Yuta’s tone is gentle and soothes some of Jaehyun’s frazzled nerves. Jaehyun swallows and curls his fists in Yuta’s shirt. 

 

“I don’t wanna be bad,” Jaehyun whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. He takes a deep breath so his voice doesn’t break. “I-I’m gonna make a mess and you’re gonna have to clean it up, and it feels kinda weird and—“ Yuta hushes him gently by pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s own.

 

Yuta kisses him slowly, softly. It’s sweet and full of warmth, just like the man himself. The easy familiarity of lips sliding against lips eases Jaehyun into calming down and he settles into the kiss with a quiet sigh. Yuta hums, pleased, and massages slow circles on Jaehyun’s hips. His thumb grazes Jaehyun’s lower stomach and Jaehyun whimpers involuntarily. 

 

“Sorry, baby,” Yuta murmurs, pulling back just enough that Jaehyun can see his dark half-lidded eyes. His gaze is heavy and makes heat crawl up Jaehyun’s neck. “I didn’t know you had to go so bad already, Jaehyunnie.”

 

“I really, really have to go.” Even Jaehyun can hear the desperation in his own voice. “But...If I go on  _ you _ then won’t you get, um, messy too?” Yuta laughs quietly and nods, leaning his forehead against Jaehyun’s.

 

“I will,” Yuta agrees. He smiles softly. “You wouldn’t be bad for making a mess, silly baby. Especially not if I  _ want _ you to make one. Don’t even worry, sweetheart, I’ve got a plastic sheet on top of the mattress and some wipes ready to go.”

 

Yuta’s calm sense of preparedness lulls Jaehyun into finally relaxing, but he clenches again when he feels a small spurt of wetness leak out of him. He whimpers quietly, but he knows Yuta had caught it based on how the man’s eyes drop down to his pants. A small wet spot stains his gray sweatpants.

 

“What do you like about it so much?” Jaehyun asks, seeking more reassurance from Yuta. Yuta grants it with an easy smile and bright eyes, like he does everything else. 

 

“I like how warm and wet it is when someone finally lets go,” Yuta murmurs, drawing Jaehyun closer so they’re pressed chest to chest. “I like seeing the way their face is so open and relaxed, they might even drool a bit. I  _ really _ like taking care of someone after they wet themselves, too. They’re all soft and warm, so pliant in my hands. Just giggly and sweet while I wipe them down and draw a warm bath for them and change the sheets with some nice-smelling ones from the dryer. I like cuddling after, too.” Yuta smiles at Jaehyun and Jaehyun finds himself grinning back, no longer nervous as he was before. When Yuta puts it like that...it sounds very nice.

 

“Um, Yuta?” Jaehyun’s voice is soft and Yuta hums in knowing acknowledgement. “I-I think I wanna go now. I mean, can I go now?” Jaehyun’s gaze flicks up to meet Yuta’s. “Please?”

 

Yuta’s face softens even more and he looks at Jaehyun with such a fond expression painted across his features. “Such a good boy with such good manners,” Yuta murmurs. He leans in to press a kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek. “Let go for me now, pretty baby. It’s alright, I’ve got you.” 

 

That’s all the encouragement that Jaehyun needs.

 

He fully relaxes in Yuta’s arms, hooking his chin over his shoulder and spreading his legs just the slightest bit. He waits for that pull in his tummy and grunts softly as he pushes just a little. Almost immediately, he feels wet warmth spread in his sweatpants, slowly and then all at once. Jaehyun can feel the wetness leak through the seat of his pants and onto Yuta’s lap, but can’t bring himself to do anything besides sigh contentedly, basking in the warm feeling of  _ relief _ that floods through his whole body. He hadn’t even noticed how full he was until Yuta had pressed on his tummy by accident earlier. Now, it’s like he can’t stop wetting himself even when he clenches and tries to hold it in. Liquid continues spurting out of him until there’s a small puddle in his lap.

 

Jaehyun makes determined little grunting sounds again, pushing until he manages to piss a bit more. He really wants to be completely empty, especially because letting go just feels so  _ good _ . He thinks he understands what Yuta had meant; he feels so warm and floaty, completely relaxed and even a bit dazed as Yuta soothingly rubs his back and murmurs nice words into his ear.

 

“All done, lovey? Did it feel good? I bet it did, you went so much. My baby was so full, wasn’t he? Good boy, you’re so good for wetting yourself just like I asked,” Yuta coos, brushing his lips against the corner of Jaehyun’s slack mouth in a small kiss. Yuta giggles and laps up a bit of drool that must’ve leaked out while Jaehyun was going.

 

“Mhm...Was so nice,” Jaehyun mumbles fuzzily, burying his face in Yuta’s shoulder. His thoughts are a bit cloudy and he feels very warm all over. He smiles dopily when he realizes how silly he must look, curled up and wet in Yuta’s lap. “Was really, really good...Thank y’, Yuta.” He kisses the smooth curve of Yuta’s neck and settles in close. Maybe...maybe he’ll take a nap. Just a short one; after all, he’d worked very hard to be such a good boy for Yuta. 

 

Yuta laughs and Jaehyun dimly realizes he must’ve said all of that out loud, Well, that’s fine. He wants Yuta to know that he’s not allowed to move until Jaehyun is satisfied with the amount of cuddling he’s received, which, at the moment, is far less than he wants. 

 

“Hold me more,” Jaehyun grumbles sleepily, wrapping his arms around Yuta and squeezing. Yuta laughs, but obligingly tightens his grip around Jaehyun and slides one hand up to pet his hair. “That’s better,” Jaehyun sighs happily.

 

“I’m sure it is, sweetheart,” Yuta whispers fondly, kissing Jaehyun’s cheek again. Jaehyun’s eyelashes flutter before his eyes slide shut, his sleepiness finally getting the better of him. 

 

“Just rest, baby,” Yuta murmurs sweetly, quiet enough so he doesn’t stir Jaehyun out of his light doze. He holds Jaehyun even closer and buries his face in his hair. Jaehyun smells like their peachy shampoo and Yuta smiles. “I’ll take care of you, lovey, don’t you worry one bit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twit


End file.
